The Not Date
by Thepillows93
Summary: How many times have we heard, "Ok, but this isn't a date."? Subaru/Tiana


**Because there just isn't enough Subaru/Tia in the world.**

* * *

**This isn't a Date**

* * *

Subaru rubbed her palms together nervously as she paced her shared room, "Hey Tia…since we've known each other for a long time now…wanna go out?...no, no no," Subaru ruffled her hair, "ehh, Hey Tia! Wanna go out?...no, no, no! Way too casual…but we're friends anyways…" Subaru sat down on her bunk heavily as she continued to rustle her hair in annoyance.

With a sigh, she lay back and watched the top bunk with a frustrated frown, "Tia…" The blue haired girl groaned at her lack of confidence and curled up into a ball on her bed, falling into a restless mid-day nap.

Tia growled as she walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind her, "That idiot Subaru…I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind, I'm-" The pig tailed girl stopped what she was saying when she noticed the figure of the aforementioned girl curled up like a child in her bunk.

She frowned and set her bag down quietly on the floor before putting her hands on her hips, "Honestly…she missed practice because she fell asleep? How irresponsible…" Tia checked the clock. With another sigh, she knelt by the other girl, "No use in waking her up now…" She gently knocked Subaru on the head, "Idiot…"

Subaru stirred and mumbled her name, "Tia…" The orange haired girl both smiled and blushed at the same time before shaking her head and pulling the covers up over the other girl.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" Tia changed and climbed into her own bunk, the day's weariness finally catching up to her.

--

Subaru gasped as she was knocked against the tree harshly for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. Fate approached her and frowned, "Subaru, you can't be distracted when you fight. If it wasn't me, you would've have been killed." The motherly reprimanding tone made Subaru wince more than the actual impact.

She slowly stood to her full height and wiped the blood from her lip, "Sorry, Fate-san…"

Fate smiled softly and looked over to the benches, "Let's take a break, shall we? You look like you could use one."

With a smile, Subaru nodded vigorously and followed her instructor to the bench nearby. The girl sighed as she sat down, her legs finally beginning to lose their tension. She winced as she massaged them slowly.

Fate dispelled her barrier jacket and was left in her training garb while Subaru did the same. She watched the young girl next to her curiously before asking the question again, "Is something bothering you, Subaru?"

Subaru blinked and faced the blonde woman before laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it…"

"You should've been able to block that last attack, something is bothering you." Fate's motherly face and tone came into action.

"No, no, nothing is bothering me. I'm sorry; I just got a little sidetracked. I promise I'll focus more." With renewed vigor, Subaru pumped her fists and smiled at her not-so-convinced instructor.

"If you say so…but why don't we take a little more of a break, I wouldn't want to overwork you too much."

"No! I'm fine. I promise." _I need something to take Tia off of my mind._

Reluctantly, Fate stood up and called Bardiche once more. The training commenced, and Fate found that Subaru's concentration was no better, maybe even worse, than what it was before the break. _She could get seriously hurt at this rate…_

Subaru growled as she soared off of her wing road and went in for a straight attack against Fate. Fate frowned. _What is she doing? _Right when Subaru reached her target, Fate flicked Bardiche to the left, and knocked her student to the side, only to have her rebound on her road. Her wheels exhumed smoke as she skidded along the extended platform.

Subaru growled again and ran for another straight attack at her instructor. Continuing to frown, Fate dodged, but gasped when Subaru jumped off of her road and came from above. She thought fast, and blocked Revolver Knuckle with Bardiche's handle before using her strength to push the young girl away.

Subaru landed on the ground this time, dumbly tripping over the grass with Mach Caliber overheating under her. Subaru yelped as she fell, Mach Caliber slowly whirring to a stop. Fate flew down and reprimanded her student gently, "That's why you shouldn't be so distracted when you fight. Both Mach Caliber and Revolver Knuckle can feel your inner turmoil, causing them to dysfunction more often."

Subaru watched Mach Caliber closely as she frowned, the smoke dissipating as it reached further up into the air. She looked up when Fate offered her a hand, "How about we call it a day, just don't tell Nanoha, okay?" Fate laughed lightly.

Subaru smiled at her all too kind instructor and blushed, "Thank you, Fate-san…I'm really sorry, I wish I'd have been better about my focus today."

"Sort out whatever is troubling you, Subaru, and remember, Nanoha and I are always here for you."

Subaru dusted off her pants before replying, "I will. Thanks again." The girl ran off with a lasting wave, leaving Fate standing in the grassy clearing on her own.

As she waved back, Fate shook her head, "That girl…"

Subaru made it back into Riot Force 6's building just as the clock was about to strike and call for lunch hour. She slowed her running to a walk when she entered the cool and air conditioned room, smiling at the few people who were inside. She took the elevator to her and Tia's room and made it in less than two minutes.

When she entered the room, a gasp was heard, and she immediately closed the door again, her face adopting the color red as she held the door knob and her rapidly beating heart. The image was burned into her mind. _Tia has good taste in ling-_Her thoughts were thrown out of the nearest window as the door to the room opened violently in front of her.

Subaru immediately turned around, and was face to face with a blushing, angry, and embarrassed Tia, "Can't you knock?!"

Subaru nervously stepped into the room and looked at the now fully dressed Tia, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize…" _I didn't think she would be changing..._, "I'm sorry Tia," Subaru bowed, "I know how you feel about things like that…"

Crossing her arms, Tia watched the girl in front of her, but averted her gaze as she huffed, "Well just knock next time will you? This is my room as much as it's yours…"

Subaru nodded, her eyes still glued to the ground, "I will. I promise." Subaru slowly stood up to her full height and smiled at her partner, "Sorry…"

"Idiot, don't apologize so much, it makes it worth less…"

"Oh, sorry…"

Tia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah, s-" before she could say 'sorry', Tia put a finger to her lips with an annoyed glare. After turning a light shade of pink, Subaru nodded, and Tia removed her finger.

"I'm going down to eat lunch, will you be joining me?"

"I'm going to take a shower, so if you're still down there…"

Tia sighed, "I'll wait for you here, I don't want to look like a weirdo and eat on my own…" The girl had a trace of a blush on her cheeks.

Subaru nodded and gave a vigorous thumbs up, "Okay! I'll be quick." Subaru scrambled for her shower needs before dashing into their private bathroom.

Tia sighed again and fell upon her friend's bed as she listened to the sound of the shower running.

Subaru peeled off the remainder of her sweaty clothing before fully stepping into the shower and letting the water run from the top of her head to her toes. She frowned at the faucet and reached for the soap. _I still don't know how to approach her about this…_

Subaru's frown only continued to grow as she lathered and rinsed. _I wish I would have taken Fate-san's offer to talk…she probably would've known how to help me._

With a frustrated growl, Subaru scrubbed the shampoo into her grimy hair. _This is so stupid! _She screamed.

"Subaru? You okay in there?" Tia sat on the edge of the bed, watching the bathroom door cautiously.

Subaru winced, "Y-Yeah! I'm okay, just got…just got soap in my eye, that's all!" Tia, knowing Subaru couldn't see, nodded to no one in particular before lying back down on the bed.

Subaru sighed in relief and shook her head. _Now she thinks I'm crazy! I've known Tia for a long time, but…still!_

Subaru, tired of trying to make herself bald, stepped out of the shower dejectedly and reached for her towel. She wiped the mist from the bathroom mirror and let her towel hang from her neck. She sighed and turned away from her reflection. _I know I know. I'll do it…_

Tia looked up when the bathroom door opened, and a tired and defeated looking Subaru re-entered the bedroom. She raised her eyebrow at her friend as she sat up, "What's bringing you down?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Subaru smiled and threw the towel lazily on the chair before approaching Tia, "Okay! I'm ready to go!"

Tia nodded and followed Subaru out of the door. The silence that commenced unnerved the fire haired girl, and she couldn't help but fidget in her spot inside of the elevator. Subaru was out of it. She seemed to be fighting some kind of inner turmoil and forcing some whacked out happiness on the outside.

Subaru mechanically walked out of the elevator, down to the cafeteria, and placed food on her tray before sitting across from her roommate, who pointed a fork at her, "Hello? Subaru?"

The girl blinked and smiled at the girl across from her, "Oh, Tia, sorry, what was that?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh…" Subaru smiled and went straight to eating, "Thanks for the food."

Tia watched her friend for a while before shrugging and indulging in her own food. About half way through the meal, Subaru stopped eating and watched Tia with a small frown.

Tia, noticing that someone's eyes were on her, looked up, "What?"

"…Go out with me." Tia blinked. Subaru blinked. _Whoa! Where did that come from?! Oh no…no turning back now..._

As Subaru tried to mentally comprehend what she had just done, Tia was replaying the words back in her mind. _Go out with me…Go out with me…Go out with…Subaru…Go on a…date…with…Subaru…right? Right?_

Subaru blushed and immediately laughed, "Or, you know, don't, because that's totally okay too!" She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, but Tia's expression was as blank as a fresh piece of paper. Subaru grabbed her bowl and began to scarf the rest of her lunch down before sighing and getting up, "Well, I remember I have that thing to go to now, so I'm going to go, later!" Tia watched quietly as the girl grabbed her tray and walked away.

Tia turned to her own lunch and felt her hunger replaced by another feeling in her belly. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore. After a few more minutes, she herself stood up and discarded of her meal. With a dazed expression, Tia walked right past Nanoha and Fate, who waved at her, and out of the building.

Nanoha looked on at the exit and frowned, "Tia?"

Fate put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't dwell on it…she's a big girl…I'm sure she has her reasons."

Nanoha turned to Fate, the source of reason, and gave a forced smile, "Yeah, you're right, as always, Fate-chan." The other girl laughed and led them to a quiet table in the back.

Subaru lay in her bed, replaying what had happened during lunch time. After she left, she had visited Vita in search of some tough love, and tough love did she get. She went to see Shamal afterwards, and then went home to take another shower. Still a little sore from Vita's treatment, she could only lie on her bed and listen to the clock tick.

She couldn't stop thinking about Tia's reaction. The silence. What killed her most was that she didn't even get a reply. Yes, she left a little too quickly, but it still hurt. _She could have said 'no'…_

Subaru groaned and turned to face the wall, short blue bangs falling on her face. The night air came in through the window, and Subaru felt almost comforted by it. She pushed her sweats up with one foot as she attempted to reach an itch on her leg.

A familiar voice called out to her, "You're so lazy. You won't even get up to scratch an itch…"

Subaru sat up quickly, too quickly, and ended up knocking her head harshly on the top of the bunk. She yelled and held the top of her head with both hands as she winced violently. Tia was immediately at her side. The orange haired girl sat down next to her and removed her hands from her head.

"Really, Subaru, you're so careless…"

The other girl only gave groans of pain in response. Tia laid her on her back gently and reached over to touch her head. Subaru winced, "Ow…it hurts…"

Tia frowned and looked at the small lump carefully, "I know, try not to touch it too much, okay?" Subaru nodded and placed an arm over her eyes.

Tia got up, "I'm going to take a shower, is that okay?" Subaru only nodded. Tia left the other's side and went to retrieve her bathing supplies. Right before she entered the bathroom she called out, "And Subaru?"

"Hmm?" A questioning grunt was all she got in return.

"Yes. I will go out with you, tomorrow at six. Meet me at the fountain." The bathroom door shut closed, and Subaru lay in her bed quietly for a moment.

The next minute, she registered what she had just heard and sat up in a jolt once more, another scream coming from her throat. At the verge of tears, she held her head once more, even if Tia said not to, and clenched her teeth. _She'll go out with me…_

--

The next night came all too quickly, and Subaru, having awoken to an empty room, and having not seen Tia at all was a nervous wreck. Elio sat on her bed with a curious expression and tried to reason with her, "You said you two have been friends for a long time, right?"

Subaru, who was digging through her closet for something decent to wear, nodded and replied, "Yeah." She pulled out shirt after shirt, pant after pant, jacket after jacket, shoe after shoe, and so on, but still found nothing 'acceptable'.

Elio sighed at the other girl's nervousness and hopped off of the bed. He looked into the girl's closet curiously and picked up a particularly clean t-shirt. He hooked it over his shoulder, and found another clean hooded sweater, which he was amazed he found. He hooked that over his shoulder as well, and walked around the pile on the floor for some clean pants. Everything was a mess. Subaru obviously rarely did laundry. _She does need someone like Tia to be there for her…_

He sighed disappointedly, but immediately brightened up when the sight of a neatly folder pair of jeans was found. He brought the items to Subaru and tapped her on the shoulder, "Subaru-san?"

"Not now, Elio, I'm busy."

He turned her around and threw the clothes at her, "…these? But, they're so casual!"

Elio frowned at her, "They seem to be the only clothes that don't have either grass stains, milk stains, strawberry stains, drool, or anything else all over them. Honestly, you're completely helpless Subaru-san."

Subaru laughed sheepishly. A boy at least three hundred million thousand years younger than her was more logical and mature sounding than she was. She quietly thanked Elio and stepped into her bathroom to change.

When she exited, Elio stood from the bed and smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, "Looking good Subaru-san."

Subaru rubbed the nape of her neck, "You sure Tia won't mind how casual I'm dressed?"

"Better than showing up in some dirt stained or smelly old,"

"Okay! I get it, I need to do laundry."

Elio smiled at the older girl and headed for the door, "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks Elio."

Subaru exited her room after locating her wallet, and took the elevator down to the ground floor. On the way to the entrance, she noticed Fate and Nanoha speaking by the front desk. She waved to them and ran over, "Hello Subaru, what brings you out tonight?" Nanoha asked with a knowing smile.

Subaru rubbed her head sheepishly and laughed, "Well actually," she bowed, "Please let Tia and I go out tonight! I promise we'll answer our cell phones if anything comes up, and we'll be back in a flash."

Both Nanoha and Fate giggled, "Okay."

Subaru looked up at her instructor and blinked, "That's it? You're not mad at me for asking at the last minute?"

"Well, I'll admit that was kind of irresponsible of you, but don't worry. Tia already confronted me about it yesterday."

Subaru blushed and laughed nervously, "Okay then…thank you, both of you. And Fate-san…I have a favor to ask you…" Subaru bowed again, an even stronger blush stinging her cheeks. Fate raised her eyebrows amusedly, already expecting what she was going to be asked. With that, Subaru disappeared through the doors, her sneakers squeaking under her. She checked the time and smiled. _Thirty minutes early. Good._

When Subaru rounded the corner, she saw a pissed off Tiana waiting at the fountain. The girl frowned and checked her watch again, "Tia!" Subaru panted.

Tia turned towards Subaru and got up before walking away. Subaru ran after the girl and walked next to her, "What's wrong? I'm thirty minutes early, aren't you glad I'm not late?"

Tia's skirt flew as she turned around and poked Subaru in the chest, "Except you're thirty minutes late! Remember when I told you to reset your watch for daylight savings? Yeah." She began to walk on, leaving Subaru to curse herself.

With a drive she never knew she possessed, Subaru ran after the girl and followed her, "Look, Tia, I'm sorry! I didn't know. Please, forgive me, I promise you this will be a date you'll never forget!"

"Date? Who said this was going to be a date anyways?" A flushing Tia turned away from Subaru.

"Well, it's what I meant when I asked you out…" Subaru frowned.

"No, this is…this is an outing between friends…" Too worried about the fact that Tia was walking away, Subaru ignored the comment and tried to reason with the other girl, "Tia, please." Subaru blocked the girl's way of leaving, "Please!"

Tia frowned at the look Subaru was giving her. She growled and with a cross of her arms, and she turned away and mumbled, "Fine."

Subaru jumped for joy and immediately grabbed Tia's hand as she ran for the TSAB's exit, "Come on, Fate-san's waiting!"

"Eh? Fate-san?"

"Yeah, I kind of asked her to drive us to town for the movie…"

"What?!"

"I know, I know! I said I'd pay her back by giving up two of my vacation days and devoting them to training with Vita-san and Signum-san."

Tia winced, "Really?"

Subaru nodded, a happy smile on her face, "Yeah, it'll be worth it, because I get to spend a whole night out on a date with you!"

Tia blushed, "It-it's not a date…" she mumbled.

Subaru pointed to a four door, Fate's group car, and from inside, Fate and Nanoha were smiling at the two. Subaru opened the door for Tia before getting in on the other side herself. Fate greeted the two before driving out of the TSAB's gate. Nanoha turned from her seat to the two clicking their seatbelts in and smiled, "How are you two?"

Subarua replied with a thumbs up, while Tia only nodded and mumbled a small 'fine' a small blush tinting her cheeks, "Umm, thank you, Fate-san, Nanoha-san, we appreciate you doing this for us…"

"It's not a big deal. Fate was going to take me out to a nice restaurant tonight anyways." Nanoha winked at the driver and playfully nudged her in the ribs.

With a laugh Fate sighed, "Yes, yes, Nanoha, we'll go out to eat." Nanoha laughed in happiness and turned back to the front as Subaru continued to chatter on about how great the 'date' was going to be, while Tia kept on denying the fact that it was a date.

They arrived at the theatres, and with a wave at Nanoha and Fate, approached the ticket booth. Subaru walked up and sighed in relief when she noticed there was a later time for the movie she wanted to see, and they had arrived just in time. Subaru giddily bought two tickets and turned to Tia, "You'll love this movie. Action, action, and more action! It's great!" Subaru took Tia by the hand, and led the blushing girl into the theatres.

When they were inside, Tia pulled her hand away, "Subaru, it'll look like we're dating…" The thought made Tia's heart beat faster than usual.

Subaru went to the concession stand and ordered the largest order of soda, popcorn, and the biggest box of candy she could get her hands on. Tia watched incredulously as the girl carried all the food, "Is it healthy to eat all that?"

Subaru laughed, "You're going to eat it too, and it's okay to pig out sometimes." Subaru winked, and Tia found that blush creeping up again. Her heart rate was just racing that night. She put a hand over her heart and robotically handed the acne faced teenager her ticket as Subaru did the same.

The screening room wasn't empty, but it wasn't full either. There was just the right amount of people to not feel alone, but enough to feel like one had privacy. The pair found themselves seated at the very top row.

A hologram played at the front of the room, the previews already beginning to run. Throwing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, Subaru leaned back and laughed giddily, "All right! Just in time! Remind me to kiss Fate-san later!"

Tia frowned. The image of Subaru kissing Fate made her blood boil, and she found her mood growing worse. She placeded the drink on her right, and leaned forward on her elbows. She immediately tensed when Subaru's arm went around her back. Her heart beat increased again, but she blinked when it was gone. She turned and found Subaru slurping the drink she had recently put down.

Feeling that she was being watched, Subaru laughed sheepishly and offered her quietly, "Sorry, want some?" Too dazed to deny, Tia took the drink and took her own sip. What was happening to her? What happened to the strong, willful, and independent Tia? She felt so weak. She felt impelled to be weak. Being with Subaru other than in a battle field, Tia felt completely powerless, and she didn't like it one bit.

The movie started, and Tia found herself drawn to the screen that had appeared at the front of the room, and as the lights dimmed, she gulped, the feelings she was currently dealing with not sitting well with her.

Nanoha smiled at the waiter who was leaving and turned back to Fate, who was watching her with a content smile on her face, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Fate laughed, "No, it's just, it's been so long since we've been on a date."

Nanoha laughed along and innocently played with her hair, "What are you talking about Fate-chan? This isn't a date."

Fate laughed and tapped the girl's foot with her own. Nanoha raised her eyebrows at the girl sitting across from her, "Maybe…"

Nanoha giggled, "Fate-chan, aren't we too old to be playing footsy?"

"You're never too old to play footsy." The two laughed as the restaurant's quiet lounge music filled the room.

Half way through the movie, Subaru was bored. The movie wasn't living up to its hype. _That's not how it is in real life at all…_She sighed and instead turned to her right, where Tia was currently on the edge of her seat. From the girl's expressions, Subaru could tell that she was right, and that Tia was enjoying the movie, but was exasperated at how the hero was executing his plans.

Subaru laughed to herself. Even on a day off she was thinking about plans and strategies. _This girl just doesn't rest…_Subaru's mind trailed off as she took in Tia's form. What was odd was that she wasn't really looking at Tia's body, but she was looking at _Tia._ Even if Tia was gopher at this point, she would still look at her the way she was doing so at that very moment.

Something about the fact that it was _Tia,_ the _person_, made the girl stand out from everyone else. The tough girl with pig tailed orange hair and a passion for justice as strong as her physical body made Subaru's heart beat with her own passion, a love that had no set beginning point, but had wormed its way into her life.

Subaru continued watching the girl, finding nothing else around her as interesting as the beauty in front of her. They had been friends for so long that it was just a matter of time for her to fall in love, right? Her cheeks were tinted with a blush as Tia turned to face her after feeling eyes watching her every move.

Subaru wanted to turn away. She wanted to turn away and never have to face Tia's eyes ever again, but something kept her in place. Something kept her gaze on Tia, and something made her lean forward. Subaru's body moved on its own as her face neared Tia's own blushing face. She could feel the other girl's breath slowly steadying on her face. A scream from the movie broke the two from their trance, and as fast as it appeared, the moment was gone.

Both girls immediately turned away from the other, the movie seeming that much more interesting now. The movie ended without much else happening, the two making it a point to ignore each other. They walked out of the theatre in silence, and stood out on the dark street, at least two feet of space between them.

Subaru pulled out her cell phone, and noticed that she had received a text message from Fate. She opened it, 'Call me when you're done, Nanoha and I are just chatting at the restaurant –Fate'. Subaru closed the text and dialed Fate's number, "Hello, Fate-san?" There was a pause as Fate spoke, "Yes, we're done…okay…thank you…" She flipped her phone closed and turned to Tia, who was rubbing her shoulders, sleeves and all, "They should be here in fifteen minutes or so…they said to wait at the parking lot."

Tia nodded, and the two made their way to the parking lot. The silence was awkward, and it was only broken when a strong wind blew, and Tia shook from the cold. Subaru noticed and realized that she couldn't let Tia go cold. First, she was late, then they watched a, in her opinion, crappy movie, and now, she was freezing. Subaru sighed to herself. _I'm a great date, aren't I? _With a forced confidence, Subaru pulled her sweater over her head and walked up behind Tia, who looked over at her with the same flushed cheeks, both from the cold and embarrassment.

Subaru stood so close, that she could feel the girl's breath on her neck. Tia shivered with each breath sending a tingle up her spine. When Subaru spoke, she felt like her legs would give out, "Lift your arms…" Tia did as she was told, and felt a warm material sliding down her arms, and soon over her head. She opened her eyes again, and instantly, Subaru's scent invaded her senses. The girl behind her moved away and rubbed the back of her head, "You looked cold…"

Tia turned to her and crossed her arms, trying to give a strong front, when in reality she was just like any other teenage girl. Shy and Giddy both at the same time. She couldn't remember when she started to feel something for the other girl, but the feeling just crept up on her, and soon, Tia felt the need to be by Subaru's side more and more. Without her really knowing, Subaru had stolen her heart at some point. Subaru had taken something she thought she would never give. Her defenses were crumbling, and all because of a warm and nice scented sweater, "Thanks…"

Before anything else could be said, Fate's car pulled into the parking lot and made a u-turn. Again, Subaru opened the door for Tia, who was still dazed by thoughts of the other girl. When they were both in, Fate and Nanoha addressed them, "How was the movie?"

Both of them looked at each other and turned out to their windows, "Boring…"

Nanoha and Fate didn't press the matter. It seemed like something happened, but what, they didn't know. The drive home was silent, and when they pulled in, Subaru and Tia bowed to them both, "Thank you to both of you. We're glad we have such kind teachers."

Nanoha and Fate just smiled at them, "Like we said, it's not a big deal. We hope you had fun, because we did," Nanoha giggled, "Right Fate-chan?"

Fate smiled, "Yes."

Subaru and Tia smiled at their instructors before turning and walking back to their room. The walk was even more awkward than the car ride. The elevator was the only sound heard as they traveled upwards, and Subaru felt herself get even more nervous as they came closer to their destination. _I don't want it to end like this!_

A few more doors and they would be at their dorms. _She'll never understand how I really feel if it ends like this…_Subaru clenched her fists and teeth.

Tia stopped at the door and unlocked it. _No! It won't end like this!_ She stepped into the room and turned to Subaru, "Well?" Subaru looked up at her, a fierce determination in her expression. Tia felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Subaru step closer. She kept backing up until she could back up no more, the bedpost halting her regression, "S-Subaru?"

Subaru forced her hands to move up and hold Tia's cheeks in their calloused hold, "Tia…" The other found a resting place on the girl's hip, holding Tia in place.

Tia's strength immediately disappeared, and she found that she couldn't escape the situation, or did she want to? Subaru pressed her body against her own, and Tia gasped. It seemed like ages until it happened, but when it did, Tia's eyes immediately shot open, before slowly coming to a close. Subaru's lips, for a girl with a big mouth, were soft. Her kiss was gentle, and her hands were comforting.

Tia melted into it and gripped Subaru's shirt for dear life, because she could no longer hold herself up, the bedpost and Subaru carrying most of her weight. She was older. She was smarter. She was supposed to be stronger. But at that moment, at that time, during that _kiss_, Tia felt so weak. Her walls were torn down, and she couldn't find the strength to pick up one brick, let alone gather enough to rebuild it.

When they parted, Subaru's breath tickled her nose, and Tia had to laugh. Subaru smiled before her eyes glazed over, and she re-captured the other girl's lips, smiling when a sigh escaped her partner's lips.

--

Subaru awoke to an obnoxious banging at her door. She blinked her hazy eyes open and tilted her head forward to watch the door at the foot of the bed rattle. Vita's unhappy voice could be heard, and Subaru turned to look at the clock by her bedside. 5:00 am.

Subaru groaned and placed an arm over her eyes. A slight stirring at her side made the girl look down and take in the awaking face of her partner. Tia groaned and buried herself deeper into Subaru's shoulders, "Who is it?" was the mumble.

Subaru gently moved from Tia's side and sat on the edge of the bed, her sweats rolling down her leg from being pushed up the night before. She placed her feet on the floor and wiped her eyes before going to the door and cautiously opening it.

Right when she did, Vita jumped her and Subaru found herself lying on her back as Vita continuously hit her on the head with a mini version Graf Eisen. Subaru groaned and yelled as Vita lectured her on keeping with her commitments and about making promises that she could keep. In short, the 'height challenged' woman was not happy.

Subaru winced as Vita both physically and verbally assaulted her. Tia sighed at the noise and yawned. She sat up in the bed and held up her cheek with her hand as she watched Vita 'discipline' Subaru.

Subaru turned to her and yelled, "Help! Tia, help me!"

Tia turned away and scoffed, "You deserve it."

"B-But Tia! What about the date?! Remember that?! I thought we had a good time, right?!"

Tiana scoffed again and hid her face in the sweater's sleeve before taking a deep breath and letting the scent surround her again, drowning out Vita's angry bellows and Subaru's noisy whining. Her lips turned upwards despite herself, "Idiot…I told you, it wasn't a date…"

* * *

**Hmm. My first Nanoha Fic, and my first Subaru/Tia Fic :) I found this coupling cute. I don't know. I just felt the need to write for them this night, and so I did. I hope they don't seem too out of character or anything. I tried my best, though, and that's what counts right. 8) anyways, let me know what you think, good or bad, because I'm always open to bettering my writing. Have a good one everyone.**


End file.
